


Watching

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: John wasn't used to just sitting.





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> For Fandom Stocking 2019.
> 
> Sorry, I didn't note who I wrote this for; if it's you, let me know so I can gift it to you!

John watched as Stiles and Derek worked around each other, preparing dinner for the pack.

He had offered to help, but they had told him to take it easy.

"We have this under control," Stiles assured him. "Take it easy, besides, you're still on sick leave."

"Only until Monday!" John protested. "I'm fine."

"We got it," Derek said softly. 

"Oh, all right," John gave in. "I'll take a beer, then."

Derek had brought him a beer, as well as a bowl of popcorn, while he watched the hockey game on the television. 

From his vantage point, John could see Stiles and Derek working in the kitchen. Stiles would flail and use wide gestures to make a point, where Derek would move closer to Stiles and speak softly. Stiles would have to stop what he was doing to listen, often grinning at whatever Derek had said.

He watched as Derek put a hand around Stiles waist, to steady him after a particularly wild flail. Stiles looked up and leaned in for a soft kiss. 

Derek caught John watching them and blushed.


End file.
